


Home

by LegoLamb



Series: Whisper [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"You remember when I said I'd be home by Thanksgiving..."

 

_"Well, yeah."_

 

"They said you could visit me."

 

_"...Tony."_

 

"I just need a little more... Couple months."

 

_"Okay."_

 

"Will you visit?"

 

_"Dumbass."_

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Baby."

 

"Jethro!"

 

"You only need to say the words."

 

"God... God, Jeth I missed you. God."

 

"It's okay, Babe... I can take you with me, say the words..."

 

"No..."

 

"Why?"

 

"Jethro, I'm not ready."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
